


Fen'Harel's Ambrosia

by Frostbite711



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite711/pseuds/Frostbite711
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 3





	Fen'Harel's Ambrosia

Spring morning’s light filtered in through the windows of Skyhold, slowly creeping its way across the sheets of the bed until it disturbed the occupant. With a slight grumble, the elf shifted under the sheets, trying to hide herself under the blankets to try catching just a few more minutes of sleep.

  
For a moment she swore she heard a voice -- a familiar one -- reaching to her through her connection to the fade that was ever present through both the anchor and her studies of magic. “Ir abelas, ma vhenan,” said the gentle yet deep voice of the one she loved.

  
Her eyes flew open and she sat up, all thoughts of sleep gone from her mind. She put her hands to her forehead and shook her head. She hadn’t seen him in two years -- ever since she defeated Corypheus and he left without saying a word to her.

  
She sighed and then lowered her hands away from her face. Today she would head out from Skyhold and head for the Exalted Council where the leaders of Fereldan, Orlais, and Divine Victoria would debate the fate of the Inquisition.

  
She slipped out of her bed, her naked body shivering lightly as the cold mountain air slipped in through her open windows, and walked to her dresser where she grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her hair and paused, looking, not for the first time, at her bare face.

  
She reached a hand up to lightly touch her cheek where some of her vallaslin used to be before Solas had removed the markings. She recalled him telling her that it was used as a symbol to show that the elves had once been slaves. This was something she hadn’t known about their history and she was appalled that her people would continue to do this. Of course, if she hadn’t known what it really meant, then neither would they. And she doubted they would listen to her now -- not after she’d left the clan and all but ignored them except for the occasional letter sent to her asking for the Inquisition's help.

  
She sighed and stepped away from the mirror. Dwelling on thoughts of her old clan and Solas wouldn’t get anything done. She took a moment to make sure her appearance was presentable before heading down to meet with Commander Cullen and Josephine. Lelianna had already left a while ago being the Left hand of Divine Justinia.

  
As she headed down to the horses, she glanced once more at Skyhold’s tower. She had no idea if she’d ever return here. Despite her not being much of a people person, she’d actually started to enjoy living at Skyhold. It would be a shame to possibly never return. Then again, so long as she had her books and was able to study her magic, Andraya didn’t really care much for where she was.

  
Except...it was here that she had her first kiss with Solas. In fact, it had been her first kiss ever. She reached a hand to lightly touch her lips, remembering the softness, the raw hunger, of his lips on hers, despite it having been a little over two years ago since they last kissed.

  
“Inquisitor, the day is wasting away,” Cullen called out, pulling her from her thoughts.

  
“Coming! Sorry about that,” she said as she climbed up into her horse’s saddle.

  
“Whatever our fate that happens at the end of the Exalted Council, we will all miss Skyhold. It was a home for many years,” Josephine said.

  
Andraya nodded at that and considered taking one of her books out to study, but decided against it. She would need to concentrate on the road ahead -- so reading was out of the question. But she could quiz herself on her magic spells and puzzle through the knowledge she’d gained while studying the rifts and her anchor.

  
As she thought about it, she felt a light twinge from her left arm and she glanced down at her hand, watching as the anchor pulsed once lightly before fading again. She frowned. The anchor had been mostly quiet for the past two years after she’d finished sealing all of the rifts in Orlais and Fereldan.

  
She sighed softly and curled her fingers into a fist before focusing her gaze ahead. There would be time to puzzle over her mark and to examine it further some more once they were at smoother roads.

  
Part of her looked forward to examining the anchor, but a small part of her felt wary, knowing full well that she didn’t completely understand the mark as things about it kept changing and there was nothing like it in her studies. It didn’t matter how much she studied, she knew that without Solas, she wouldn’t be able to understand how it worked completely.

  
Thinking about Solas made her frown. She had done her best not to think about him since he’d left. Mostly because she’d missed him and their talks about magic. He was the one person who seemed to understand her and enjoyed talking about magic and elven history as much as she did.

  
A part of her longed to be with him, wherever he was. She hoped she would see him again, but it was just a hope. She doubted she ever would as he’d not even said “good bye” before leaving.

  
Shaking her head again, she cleared all thoughts of him from her mind as best she could and decided to think about the road ahead and the Exalted Council that awaited them. She was not looking forward to it. She hated pomp and ceremony and people going around and around in circles, arguing and not getting to the point. She had better things to do than sit around all day listening to and dealing with politics, like studying magic. Whatever happened for this council, she hoped she would be able to get some time away to study her magic and discuss things with Vivenne.

  
Vivenne had always been a good source for her to go to about magic, mostly because while she may not practice every type of magic she learns about, that was it, she loved to learn. She wanted to know everything she could about magic if it was possible, and with Vivenne’s connections and past of growing up in the circle, she had plenty of material and books that Andraya could read.

  
And then there was Dorian. While he wasn’t proud of his countryman, she’d found his country fascinating. While there definitely were problems (like in every country), she thought that a country ruled by mages was interesting, although could be dangerous if those mages decided to use that magic in a way that wasn’t beneficial to anyone but themselves. At least Andraya’s studies were to help her understand her magic and the magic she could wield to better serve those herself and those around her who might need her help.

  
She would be glad to see those two again, and converse with a few of her other friends who she hadn’t seen the past two years. If there was anything to look forward to for this council, it would be that and that alone.


End file.
